Secrets, Spit and Scandals
by lemon drop1
Summary: Chapter Three is up and ready to read! The story is basically about the sixth year for the Maurders, Lily and Arabella. Arabella/Sirius James/Lily. So far Sirius and Arabella are the main characters! R&R por favor! I have a deep affinty towards summeries
1. Roosters and Ravens

Disclaimer: Do I look like a young single-mom/British writer by the name of JK Rowling to you? Thought so. These characters are not mine. The setting isn't mine either. JK Rowling owns them. Though by the time I'm done she might want to disown them. Anyways I take no credit for them right forever and I soon might take no credit for my story as well  
  
Author's Note: This is my first posted fan fic. I've written fan fiction of celebrities but never of storybook characters so please be easy on me. Might I add that fan fiction I've read about celebrities does not even deserve to be in the same category y'all right in. You're really good. No I'm not trying to butter you up but compared to yours this fic sucks so don't get your hopes up. But judging my pyro_spam's reaction when she read chapter two, it should get better. Please read and respond, I'm not afraid of criticism, it can only help me get better! Thanks!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rooster dung," said a confident Sixth-year Gryffindor. Any passing wizard or witch would have assumed that he was talking about a seemingly challenging potion concoction he was trying to piece together. Well you know what they say when you assume, it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. He received a perplexed glance from his best friend sitting on the opposite of him in the Hogwarts library.  
  
"The ingredient we need for the Sleep-You-Not potion," said the boy trying to explain it to his friend. It seemed to work because apprehension etched his once confused face and the other boy said,  
  
"Oh you're doing potions work but Padfoot, I thought we were coming up with ways to thoroughly make Snape's life full of misery!" The other boy looked irritated.  
  
"Yeah and if we feed the potion to Snape he won't be able to sleep. Then he will fail all the mid-terms the professors decided to spring on us!"  
  
"Sirius we've been plotting for two hours and all you can think of is a potion that will lead Snape into having insomnia?!?" exclaimed the frustrated friend.  
  
"Well James what have you come up with oh wise one?" retaliated Sirius.  
  
"How about we curse his quill to write only wrong answers?" said a smug James Potter. Sirius shook his head making James's grin recoil.  
  
"It's too hard, the last time we tried that all we did was turn his quill plaid!" Sirius reminded. James looked defeated until he suggested,  
  
"We could put Rash Roaches in his wardrobe!" But again Sirius Black shook his head and pointed out,  
  
"The last time we tried sneaking into the Slytherins' house some third years knocked into us." The two friends just sat there for a moment and contemplated on schemes they could do. They hadn't even realized the raven-haired Ravenclaw listening to their every word until she piped up,  
  
"I've got an idea you two haven't tried before" James looked startled and Sirius jumped back when they heard the voice interrupt their thoughts. They looked up at their fellow sixth-year in surprise until Sirius smiled and responded,  
  
"Do tell Lily." The girl looked sternly at Sirius knowing perfectly well that he didn't believe that Lily, smart as she may be could think up of a prank they hadn't done. Sirius was a little on the egotistical side handsome as he may be with his sharp brown eyes, spiked black hair and boyish grin. James could tell that Lily wouldn't say anything if she felt degraded so he quickly added,  
  
"Yeah Lily help us, we're fresh out of ideas." Lily's gaze turned to James while she suggested,  
  
"Why don't you guys do nothing at all to Snape!" That seemed to convince Sirius he was right and he sarcastically commented,  
  
"Oh perfect plan Lily! That's it, we'll bore him to death! Why didn't I think of that before?" Lily and James both shot Sirius a look at James at a sickening feeling that Sirius was going to spill the fact the James uh..had the antithesis of affinity towards Lily but Lily spoke before Sirius could open his mouth,  
  
"Do you mind if I finish? Severus-"  
  
"SEVERUS?!?!?!" shouted both James and Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and continued,  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot, you guys aren't dignified enough to call each other by each other's first names. Anyways, SNAPE knows you're planning to do something to him, he knows its just a matter of time. So he'll be on the look out for you and the more you stall the more worried he will become."  
  
"Paranoia I like it!" Sirius said genuinely impressed. James looked happy or maybe relieved and said,  
  
"Good plan, we might pretend to be doing something a couple of times to throw him off even worse but in general good job Lily. For a second there I thought you took a fancy towards Snape!"  
  
"Me? Giddy with Sev-uh Snape? Please!" Lily laughed maybe a little too hard. The boys were to busy congratulating themselves for a job well done to see Lily's fingers crossed behind her back. 


	2. Plans and Predicaments

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings or magical terms and phrases are mine. JK Rowling, author extraordinaire though she might be a little embarrassed with them, especially as time goes on, owns them!  
  
*******************************  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I long to spend time with you alone!! Meet me in the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight. You know the spot. Be on the look out for Filch and Mrs. Norris. The have been rather jumpy since Potter but Dung Bombs in Filch's file cabinet.  
  
Truthfully Yours,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
"Ewwww!!!" screeched Arabella Figg. When she first saw the note she assumed [A/N: Tsk Tsk people NEVER ASSUME] it was another letter from Sirius. But the dote Snape was confused her bag with Lily's  
  
"Why is there such utter commotion when I haven't pulled anything?" Sirius wondered out loud to Arabella. She pulled Sirius aside by the neck of his robes and muttered,  
  
"Meet me in the Owlry after Charms."  
  
"IN DAYLIGHT? WHOO-HOO! I'm there! But won't the owls get all flustered?" squealed Sirius. Arabella slapped him and hissed,  
  
"Not that you hormonally charged beast! We need to talk." Sirius bared a cheeky grin and raised his eyebrows. He turned to go to Transfiguration with the other Gryfindors when Arabella added,  
  
"Siri, you dropped your quill!" Sirius absent=mindedly (and I shudder to think why) bent down to retrieve his quill at the same time a loud notorious flatuation noise ringed through the corridor. Arabella burst into hysterical laughter and recommended,  
  
"You better ease off the beans!" Sirius cursed under his breath for being tricked into such an elementary prank but couldn't be heard from the booming laughing by the second-year Slytherins and Arabella joined by her Ravenclaw friends was already at the end of the corridor heading towards Charms.  
  
Arabella studied the door to the owlry carefully. She had a feeling that Sirius got there first and wasn't going to be in one of his more pleasant moods.  
  
"Alohomora!" she mumbled and the door burst open. Other then a few owls fluttering no one was there and everything was still. Dead give away that Arabella.  
  
"Come out Sirius I know you're here," warned Arabella but only an owl stirred.  
  
"Black you're not funny! Come on I'm serious! Actually, take that back you are!" Arabella laughed at her own pun at his name. Forgetting her fears Arabella strolled into the owlry. No sooner had she stepped down she stepped in owl feces. Mumbling curses towards the aviary species she sat on a clean portion of the stone railing. She shivered realizing what a cold day it was in early December and she had failed to put on her cloak because she had no Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures classes that day. She waited twenty minutes. Leave it to a boy to be late for something as important as this. Her stomach growled telling her that she was missing dinner. She looked out into the dusk sky that had started to cloak the grounds with shadowy darkness. She glanced towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She blinked and in the next moment saw two figures gliding around the edge closest to the Quidditch field. Snape somehow notified Lily thought Arabella. Screw Sirius, Lily is going to cost Ravenclaw some major house points! She tore down the tower stairs making her way out to the grounds. But because she was so high up by the time she got outside the mysterious figures had disappeared. Well let's just say that thank God Arabella wasn't a cat because she would have been killed. [A/N: For those who don't know the famous Chinese Proverb: Curiosity killed that cat. Get it. Got it. Good] A strong breeze stabbed her face and made her cling to her thin robes. She strided towards the area she them last but to no avail did she see them. The sun had set and though the moonlight was strong she could hardly see her nose.  
  
"LUMOS!" she cried sticking out her want and started to walk in the forest. Her ears were sensitive to any noise but heard nothing by the rustle of leaves she stirred. She walked aimlessly deep into the forest and was on the brink of getting thoroughly lost when she could faintly see a clearing up ahead. A huge majestic willow stood in the center of the clearing with gnarling branches and thick roots urging to trip you. She thought she could faintly remember Dumbledore warning the students in her first year to avoid such a tree but could not for the life of her remember why and just shrugged it off. She was about to pass it when she thought she heard whimpering coming from behind her. She pointed her wand in the direction but found nothing and the whimpering had ceased. She began to step again and carefully leaped over roots and ducked at low twisting limbs. The wind let out a huge gust and her wand slipped out of her sweaty hands and the light it casted went out. Arabella cursed in the darkness. She hunched down feeling for her wand until she found it at last and shouted,  
  
"LUMOS!" but nothing happened.  
  
"Cursed twig," Arabella grumbled. She began searching again until she picked up something again and confirmed,  
  
"Willow, eleven inches and a hair from a centaur in its core. LUMOS!" Finally she was able to see again! She stood herself up only to be face to face with a werewolf  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: Yep that's the end of Chapter Two everyone! Please continue to read and review! Expect to have frequent updates too! 


	3. Trails and Tribulations

Author's Note: Well it's finally here! Chapter Three is up and running, and hopefully grammatically and linguistically correct thanks to my beta readers pyro_spam and harry's tulip. If you like Sirius Black stories I highly suggest "The Trial of Sirius Black" or something like that. It's a great story, Rachael might have been on the borderline of being too Mary Suey but other then that, it was phenomenal. Again, I do not own any of the characters or settings etc. They all belong to JK Rowling. There are you happy? Sheesh you take out all the fun of writing fan fiction! LoL! Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Arabella sat up, screamed and started to run in roughly 0.0036412 seconds (more or less). Funny how fast one moves when met by a snarling, yellow- eyed werewolf. Limbs and roots seemed to reach out and grab at her and her robes were quickly torn and snagged. She was hurdling over root after root trying desperately to keep herself upright. But one fateful missed step sent her plummeting to the ground. Her head hit a hard root that left her disorientated for a moment.  
  
The werewolf galloped towards her his mouth dripping white foam. She tried getting up but the roots had grabbed hold of her feet and she just fell right back down. She tried reaching for her wand but the willow's limbs soon grabbed hold of her arms. The tree then pulled her so she was sprawled on her back. Her breath was ragged and the wind stabbed at her through the holes of her robes. She heard the steady beat of the werewolf's paws and it's raspy growl. She craned her neck to see where he was but could only see a jungle of tree limbs and roots.  
  
The pounce came suddenly to her, knocking the wind out of her chest. It's claws, four inches long sank into her stomach and she cried out in pain. She could feel it's hot smelly breath on her face and shut her eyes not wanting to see the initial bite. With eyes clinched she held her breath in anticipation. But it never came.  
  
At that moment she could hear it ring out a hideous howl and detected a growl of another. Oh great, two of them, maybe I'll be dinner for their cubs thought Arabella. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened her eyes to witness the scene. She attempted to lift her head again but once more could see nothing but intertwined roots and limbs. She could hear growls and whines but could not differentiate between beasts.  
  
Just as she was thinking that it couldn't get any more bizarre, it did. She saw  
  
some type of creature arch over her and head it gallop towards where the other two were fighting. It was white like a unicorn but it had the antlers of a deer. White, antlers, white, antlers she repeated to herself. Care of Magical Creatures was never her forte.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her ears told her that the noises were getting louder. The vibration in the ground was increasing and the three beasts were coming straight towards her. The first gray wolf was wedged in between the white animal with antlers and the black wolf. But they didn't stop at her but jumped over her and continued running towards the base of the tree. She looked at where they were heading and saw a large black tunnel big enough to for her to fit through at the foot of the giant willow. The gray werewolf went in but the hole had miraculously closed before the other two could go through.  
  
The other two beasts were looking back at each other and then at her as if wondering what to do. But the limbs and roots started to move towards them and that seemed to make up their mind. They dashed over her and away from the reach of the tree. The willow decided to feast on her instead and limbs and roots from every directions dove towards her, poking and wrapping itself around her. It squeezed her making it hard to breathe and she felt herself drifting off. Her energy and strength was slowly being sapped out of her. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred and her ears went deaf. Just as everything was beginning to go dark her once impaired vision and hearing flooded back and her senses were overwhelmed with sight and sound. She felt like icy cold water was splashed on her and she was gasping for air. She felt the limbs and the roots recoil and she attempted to get up but her legs were too numb and weakened to support her weight and she fell on all fours. She began to crawl when something tugged on the hem of her robe. She glanced behind her to see the black wolf with her wand in his mouth. 


End file.
